


Playing On My Mind

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Deanna is leaving the station and Jadzia wants to bid her farewell.





	Playing On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be mistaken by the summary, this is PWP. My skills are better utilized when I'm writing fluff honestly.

As usual, it started out as a regular night at Quarks. Deanna had been on Deep Space Nine for three months now, and she was beginning to love the station in every way; the atmosphere, the sounds, but most importantly the people.

She couldn't help but watch the door from her place at her table. She was looking for one woman in particular, and she felt her stomach do a little flip when she saw her walk into the establishment. Jadzia looked the same as always, but still, she remained just as beautiful as she was the day before, and the day before that.

"Jadzia, over here!" Deanna called as she raised her arm up to get her attention. A smile spread across Jadzia's face when she spotted Deanna

"Deanna," she greeted Deanna with a smile and a kiss before sitting across from her. She waved over to Quark only to order a bloodwine before turning all her attention to Deanna.

"Everything's fine up in Ops, I take it?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine. Ben was in an argument with the provisional government, but that's about it where Ops is concerned."

"Well, it's good to hear that things haven't gotten too eventful." Deanna smiled and tried to press any thoughts of her departure out of her mind. She would be leaving tomorrow, but tonight was going to be one to remember.

They each stayed for only a drink before they left. Both of them were pleasantly buzzed, but not drunk, as they made their way to Deanna's quarters. They giggled, exchanged kisses, and were eagerly anticipating what would happen once they reached her quarters.

But it began slowly; soft kisses were traded as Jadzia's hands unzipped her jumpsuit and let it fall from her body. Hands wandered and Deanna shivered when her fingertips grazed her hips. She felt hypersensitive to everything that was happening. She was kissed breathless once more as Jadzia divested of the rest of her clothing.

Jadzia took a moment to admire her girlfriend once she was bare, and the insecurity was only chased off by the feeling of lust that Jadzia was projecting. Deanna didn't resist the urge to pull her in for another kiss. She gave a soft moan when their lips met and she let her arms wrap around Jadzia's neck.

"You're wonderful, do you know that, Jadzia?" It was whispered with a smile, and Jadzia's only response was a radiant grin before the lips returned. They kissed down her face, to her neck, to her breasts, and Deanna let out a shaky breath. "Jadzia."

"Shh." Lower, lower, and lower, Jadzia kissed and bit her way down Deanna's stomach until her face was level with her sex. Dark curly hair covered the area and Deanna heard her girlfriend let out a shaky breath before diving in.

Deanna gripped Jadzia's shoulders and leaned back against the wall, throwing her head back as she felt a warm tongue delve between her folds. It started carefully, slowly, with Jadzia's tongue running in circles around the little nub that brought Deanna so much pleasure. Soon, however, she felt a finger being pressed into her, causing her back to arch off the wall.

"Jadzia. Jadzia, darling, please." Her breathing was coming out in breathless little gasps that she was helpless to stop. Her grip on Jadzia's shoulders tightened and her legs started to tremble, already having trouble holding her up. Jadzia pinned her hips to the wall, effectively keeping her from collapsing. 

The woman in front of her could tell that she was getting close, and, if anything, only redoubled her efforts.

Deanna's mouth opened in a silent scream as she came. Her back arched and a hand moved to grip Jadzia's hair. The pleasure didn't stop until Deanna was too sensitive to handle it and too weak to stand. Jadzia slowly guided her to the floor where she could catch her breath.

From there on it seemed like things had only just started.

Deanna took her time undressing Jadzia, took her time enjoying the view of more of her trill spots being revealed with each piece of clothing that fell to the floor. She licked and kissed her way from her mouth to her stomach, savoring the sound of Jadzia gasping above her. It was like music to her ears. There were many things that she loved about going down on a woman, but the sounds and tastes were her favorites.

Afterwards, when they both laid in each other's arms, they spoke.

"I'm going to miss you," Jadzia said. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I do too, but you know I have to. The Enterprise is my home, no matter how much I love this station." Deanna said before pressing a kiss to Jadzia's shoulder and her arms tightened around her girlfriend's waist.

"Still. It feels like you just got here last week." Jadzia sighed and nuzzled her face into Deanna's hair, breathing in the scent.

"I know, darling. It does. I'm already planning my next trip to the station." Her voice was quiet, barely able to be heard over the sound of their combined breathing.

It was only when Jadzia didn't answer that Deanna noticed that she had fallen asleep. She smiled softly before brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Sleep well, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I would usually ask you to comment. I'm not gonna pressure you this time though since this is basically just porn. My sincerest apologies.


End file.
